


The monster

by Lilithekiller23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithekiller23/pseuds/Lilithekiller23
Summary: eren feels guilty about his friends death





	The monster

**Author's Note:**

> my last story before going to spring break

in the survey corps HQ in the basement, a tall tan brunette haired boy look upset and when he got up and walk out of his room to Levi’s office when he walk to the hallway soon it felt empty without Levi’s squad laughing or Levi scolding them for making a mess soon he came face to Levis office hoping that he was in there but when he walk inside it was empty he closed his eyes remembering how Petra was nice to him when Levi scowled him for not cleaning his room right and how oluo always bite his tongue when arguing with Petra then he remember how he fail them to save them before the female titan killed them all soon tears were streaming down to his cheeks and sob how he fail his mother now his friends and teammates he wish he was dead instead of them.Levi was in the training area were his squad used to train before the mission now he lost more of his friends first Isabel and Farlan now his whole squad he couldn't bare too many deaths but a least they didn't die in vain like his little sis and his best friend he didn't blame Eren for not turning to a titan to save them all but he know that he blame himself for the deaths of his teammates he know he need to talk to him soon then he walk inside the HQ looking around how empty it feels now without them in here when he was getting closer to his office he start to hear a voice he took his knife out and walk silently to sneak attack the intruder but when he open the door he saw Eren facing the window singing his voice was sweet and husky it surprise the corporal how good he sing. Eren look outside tears in his eyes and start to sing his heart out  
I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy soon he stay quiet then he heard footstep behind him in surprise to see Levi walking to him and for to start to sing along with him  
I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me  
For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated  
When I blew; see, but it was confusing  
'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)  
Hit the lottery, oh wee  
But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet  
It was like winning a used mink  
Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep  
Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
'Cause I'm Eren smile sadly and sing his line

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing 

he saw Levis hand to grab his and pull him closer

Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me  
To seize the moment and don't squander it  
'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow  
So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, pondering all do you wonders.  
No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders.)  
Yoda-loda-le-hee-hoo  
I think it went wandering off down yonder  
And stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen  
'Cause I need an interventionist  
To intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it  
My OCD's conking me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the

Eren look at Levis eyes and tears were forming

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy  
Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

Levi look at Eren beautiful ocean eyes and pull his head towards his chest for him to feel and hear the heartbeat knowing that he is alive and he is not going to leave him he continue singing make sure knew that he felt the same pain

 

Call me crazy but I have this vision  
One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian  
But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at  
MC's, blood get spilled and I'll  
Take you back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track  
Give every kid who got played that  
Pumped up feeling and shit to say back  
To the kids who played him  
I ain't here to save the fucking children  
But if one kid out of a hundred million  
Who are going through a struggle feels it and then relates that's great  
It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back  
In the draft, turn nothing into something, still, can make that  
Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack  
Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts  
I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that  
It's nothing, I'm still friends with the

Eren hold Levis hand closer to his chest for Levi feel his heartbeat as well

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy[2x]  
Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

Levi brought Eren's face to kiss him tenderly on the lips and hold him even closer Erens tears still streaming down and soon to kiss back.


End file.
